Une raison de vivre
by DarkMimi
Summary: #Update: Chapitre 2# ~Yaoi bientôt~ La paix est restaurée, alors qu'Heero croyait n'être de plus aucune utilité, son mentor lui propose une mission...partuculière, qui va changer bien des choses...Futur 2x1
1. Mission

**Une raison de vivre******

**Auteur:** Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)

**Genre:** heu....un mélange de tout....mais ça finira en Yaoi bien sur ^-^

**Couples:** ...J'ai pas envie de me faire tuer! alors vous verrez bien!

**Disclamer:** sont pas à moi...grrr

**Commentaires:** Oui, je sais, encore une nouvelle fic que je ne terminerais pas avant trèèèès longtemps mais que voulez vous? Quand une idée s'impose dans mon esprit il est pour moi impossible de l'en enlever alors autant la mettre sur papier et vous la faire partager ne? 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 1 : Mission...**

Le professeur J avait demandé à parler en privé avec son 'élève' le plus performant à savoir Heero Yuy alias le Perfect Soldier. Un Perfect Soldier pas si parfait que ça...La guerre venait de finir, le monde et les colonies pouvaient enfin vivre en paix. Tout le monde se réjouissait de cette fin heureuse. Tout le monde sauf ce même Heero Yuy. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, le pilote 01 était complètement perdu. Toute sa vie n'avait été que combat, il était né pour faire la guerre et maintenant que cette dernière était terminée, qu'allait-il faire? Plus de combats, plus d'ennemis, plus de missions, plus d'ordres à recevoir et à exécuter, le pilote 01 était déstabilisé, terrifié. Il ne savait pas vivre sans ordres, il n'avait jamais appris à vivre, ce n'était pas inclus dans son entraînement. Et le professeur J avait constaté son erreur, certes l'entraînement intensif de son 'élève' en avait fait la plus belle machine de guerre de toute l'histoire mais...à quoi servirait une telle machine s'il n'y avait plus personne à tuer? Cette question, il ne se l'était jamais encore posé, il aurait du pourtant. Car à présent, son soldat parfait n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre, il n'était plus d'aucune utilité. Vous êtes vous déjà demandé ce qu'il advenait d'une machine quand elle ne servait plus? La réponse est simple, elle finit dans la décharge la plus proche. Prenant enfin conscience de cette morbide réalité, une peur subite avait envahi le mentor du jeune pilote. Il ne voulait pas que son élève se donne la mort, il n'avait jamais voulu cela. Alors il chercha désespérément une solution, il lui fallait trouver une raison de vivre à son pilote, une raison de vivre suffisamment crédible. Et le temps passait, et plus il passait, plus le professeur J perdait espoir, plus il avait peur que Heero Yuy ne devienne qu'un simple souvenir. Et il avait fini par trouver, il pensait avoir trouver LA solution, encore fallait-il convaincre son élève. Il espérait vraiment atteindre son but: empêcher Heero de mettre fin à ses jours.

-"01, j'ai une mission pour toi."

Heero écarquilla les yeux, il croyait que plus jamais il n'entendrait ces quelques mots.

-"Quels sont les faits?"

Une personne qui ne connaissait pas Heero depuis son enfance ou qui n'avait pas passé plusieurs années presque 24 heures sur 24 avec lui n'aurait pas perçu le léger tremblement de sa voix. Mais le professeur J connaissait Heero depuis plus longtemps que quiconque et un grand soulagement s'empara de son être : il restait encore un espoir.

-"Malgré la fin de la guerre, les terroristes courent encore les rues et tentent tout pour faire échouer la paix encore fragile. Un informateur m'a récemment annoncé que la jeune Reine de Peacecraft, Relena Dorlian, a été victime d'un attentat qui a forte heureusement échoué. Bien évidemment nous avons étouffé l'affaire, tout le monde connaît l'importance qu'ont eu les décisions de cette jeune femme pour la restauration de la paix. Elle est pour beaucoup de gens le symbole même d'un monde nouveau et si elle venait à se faire assassiner il en va de soit que cela déclenchera une guerre encore plus violente que la précédente. L'attentat a eu lieu dans la résidence même de Réléna, il semblerait donc que les terroristes aient infiltré l'entourage de la Reine. Ta mission sera donc de protéger la vie de Réléna et de démasquer les terroristes..."

Heero sentait une hésitation de la part de son mentor, il n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de tourner autour du pot comme il le faisait en ce moment même. Le jeune pilote fronça les sourcils.

-"D'autres informations?"

-"Cette mission...est particulière, elle ne se terminera pas."

-"Hn?"

-"C'est une mission à vie."

Devant le mutisme de son élève, le professeur J continua ses explication, un nœud lui nouait l'estomac tellement il appréhendait la réaction d'Heero: allait-il accepter ou non?

-"Il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui tentera à la vie de la Reine, terroriste ou pas. Je te demande donc de rester pour toujours à ses côtés pour être en mesure de la protéger dans n'importe quels moments."

Aucune réaction du principal concerné. Le professeur parlait vite, son coeur battait à cent à l'heure, il transpirait et sa main mécanique se crispait toute seule, traduisant sa nervosité. Et Heero restait attentif.

-"Il n'est de secret pour personne que Réléna est...très attachée à toi. Sa confiance en toi est absolue, il est important que la Reine ai confiance en son protecteur et tu as toutes les capacités requises pour assurer sa protection mieux que personne."

-"Et que dois-je faire?"

-"Demande la en mariage."

-"Pardon?"

-"C'est pourtant simple, tu deviens son mari, ainsi tu peux veiller sur elle 24h/24, tu seras sur le terrain et personne ne se doutera de rien, un simple garde du corps aurait trop attiré l'attention, on se demanderait pourquoi la Reine s'entoure d'un garde du corps. Sous ton apparence de mari, tu passeras inaperçu, tout soupçons seront écartés. De plus Réléna est éperdument amoureuse de toi, combien de fois a t-elle abandonné ses responsabilité dans l'espoir de t'apercevoir en te courant après? En restant à ses côtés tu assureras non seulement sa protection mais en plus, cela lui permettra d'être plus consciencieuse dans son rôle de gardienne de la paix."

Heero réfléchissait. Demander Réléna en mariage et rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie? Il ne connaissait rien des règles du mariages mais savait pourtant que cette union se faisait quand deux personnes s'aimaient. Il n'aimait pas Réléna, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment, une machine n'a pas besoin de ce sentiment. Les quelques années passées aux côtés de ses coéquipiers l'avait humanisé mais il gardait toujours un cœur fermé à ce genre de sentiments : l'amour, l'affection. Il apercevait à peine quel était le sens du mot 'amitié' alors le mot 'amour' n'avait aucune signification pour lui. Il ressentait pourtant, oui, il ressentait la colère, le soulagement, la tristesse et l'amusement parfois, mais très rarement, et puis aussi la peur, surtout la peur, la peur de ne plus servir à rien, la peur d'une vie sans but, une peur qui n'avait qu'un seul échappatoire: la mort.

-"O1, il faut que tu saches que l'accomplissement de cette mission peut changer beaucoup de choses."

-"Lesquelles?"

-"Le rôle de mari n'est pas à prendre à la légère et est difficile à porter. Tu risques d'attirer la jalousie de nombreuses personnes prétendantes au trône et puis...tu risques de blesser les gens qui t'entourent."

-"Je ne comprends pas."

-"Le...pilote 02 par exemple?"

-"Qu'est-ce que Duo a à voir dans cette affaire?"

-"Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Duo ne supporte pas la Rein et vise versa...Si tu prends Réléna comme épouse attends toi à un changement de relation avec lui. Avec son caractère épouvantable, il risque de très mal de prendre et de couper tout ponts avec toi."

Heero esquiva un tout petit sourire mi moqueur, mi amusé, il voyait la scène d'ici, en effet, le pilote aux habits de prêtre serait furieux, sans doute qu'il se mettra à crier, à lui demander ce qu'il fabrique avec cette 'grosse pouffe rose' et puis il cassera tout autour de lui, enverra balader tout le monde, voudra 'faire la peau à cette grosse dinde' et enfin il sortira toutes les insultes américaines connues au monde et finira par partir en annonçant qu'ils ne se reverraient plus jamais et qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour apporter un cadeau de mariage si ce n'est un joli massacre à la faux parmi les invités sans oublier de toucher la mariée. Son sourire, aussi petit soit-il,  s'effaça rapidement, oui, Duo lui en voudrait énormément au risque d'oublier leur amitié tout juste récente et si fragile...Mais Heero avait une nouvelle mission, Heero avait des ordres à exécuter, il avait une raison de vivre, il n'avait plus peur.

-"O1...ta décision?"

/Duo.../

-"Mission...acceptée."

A suivre...

Heero:...Non?

Mimi: Si.

Heero: Noooon?

Mimi: Siiiiiiii

Heero: NOOOOOOOONNNNNN!!!!!!!!!

Mimi: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^_________^

Heero: T____T

Mimi: Voyons, un soldat de pleure pas!

Heero: je vais t'en foutre moi du soldat moi!!

Mimi: hiiii oskour!!


	2. Vive les mariés'

**Auteur:** Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)

**Genre:** heu....un mélange de tout....mais ça finira en Yaoi bien sur ^-^

**Couples:** ...bah..HeeroxRélénaxHeero, oui je sais…et puis 2+1 et 1+2 sous certains angles

**Disclamer:** sont pas à moi...grrr

**Commentaires :** je tiens juste à dire que vous ne verrez sans doute pas de nouveau chapitre pendant 1 bon mois, et ceux pour toutes mes fics, les exams me prennent trop de temps. Mais c'est bientôt les grandes vacances ^_^

**Réponses aux reviews : Cora :** Bah en fait tout le monde sait qu'Heero est un imbécile (Heero : hé !!), c'est donc pour cette raison fondée qu'il a accepté cette mission...et puis, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de la réaction de Dudule ! **Christine :** Niarck niarck niarck, et oui, ça commence très bien ! j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite ! (mais pas le temps T_T) contente que tu aimes ! **Azalea :** …heu...comment dire…je sens que je vais me faire taper dessus….je m'excuse d'avance ! **Dana-chan :** tu me fais rougir…je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes mes idées, ça paraît pas mais c'est quand même assez dur de trouver des trucs qui sortant un peu de l'ordinaire. **Yokoku :** moi nan plus j'aime po Réléna ! (…heu te serais tu trompée entre Mimi Yuy et moi ? je ne suis pas elle hein !) et puis tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir, c'est sur que ça fini en 2x1x2 ^------^ Par contre j'avoue que le pauvre Duo va en voir de toutes les couleurs. **Erszebeth :**…vais-je me faire trucider par un shinigami en furie ? telle est la question…**Mimi Yuy :**Que je suis contente de recevoir une review de ta part ! je te considère comme un des meilleures fanficqueuse de GW alors ça ma flatte énormément ! merci encore ! **Tipitina :** ^____^ j'chuis toute folle que tu aimes autant, ça me fais vraiment plaisir ! merci de m'encourager, j'en ai besoin en ce moment (foutu bac de français T_T) **Tsuki-chan :**heu…tout ce qu'il faut se dire c'est que même, si pour le moment heero et duo sont séparés, ils finiront ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire (oui, je protège mes arrières et alors ??), en tout cas merci pour ta review, elle est marrante ! **Kaoro :**lol ^_^ désolée de te faire subir ça, mais je te jure que les choses vont bientôt s'arranger…pas dans ce chapitre mais bientôt ! **Luna :** Heero, rassure toi, dans ce chapitre, tu n'as pas la corde au coup, tu as le nœud papillon au coup, nuance ! ^-^ ah !! Luna !! oskour ! il veut me tuer ! refais lui le coup de la laisser une chance !! s'il te plaiiiit !!! **Hathor :** ^_________^ mais je SUIS une sadique de chez sadique ! niarck niarck niarck alors pas d'annonce en live, mais annonce par la poste (je trouve que c'est pire, Heero n'a même pas le cran de le lui dire en face !! mouahahaha, je m'aime moi des fois !) **Makena :** Alala, franchement, Heero t'en as pas marre de foutre ta merde partout ou tu passes ? Heero : hn ? mais j'ai rien fait moa ! Mimi : pfff méchant, tient, je vais suivre les conseils de Makena et je vais te torturer ! niéhéhé Heero : Makena, t'es morte !!! **Lian :** héhé, tu veux pas de HeeroxRéléna ? un conseil : ne li PAS ce chapitre ! aie ! arrête de me taper ! non ! Heero reste à ta place, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! aieuuuuu !!! T________T **Kaory : **nan, c'est un cauchemar pour Duo par contre, p'vre bébête  (niéhéhé j'aime le faire souffrir !!), t'inquiète, ça s'arrangera au fil du temps (mais pas dans ce chapitre…) **Saael' : **arg ! quand reverais-je mon hisoka mamour ?? T________T rend le moaaaaa !!!! sniiiiiiiif Je suis désolée,mais si je sépare Réléna et Heero dès le premier chapitre, l'intrique de la fic disparaît ! T________T je veux mon soka-mamour !!!!!! rend le moaaaaaaaaaaa !!! **Alician **: ….tu me fais peur là…c'est quoi ce regard ?? ah !! on ne tue PAS l'auteur ou alors je fais un lemon relena/heero !!! niarck niarck niarck (ne t'inquiète pas, je risque pas de faire ça, je me couperais les mains avant) **Nicolina :**U jour il faudra que je compte le nombre de menaces de mort que je reçois….lol, ne t'inquiète pas, tout finira bien pour cette fic, faudra juste que dudule et Heero passent par de long et pénibles détour (j'ai appris ça dans le manuel de la parfaite petite sadique ! ^^)

**Chapitre 2 : 'Vive les mariés'**

Comme chaque matins, Duo sortit de chez lui pour aller chercher le courrier. Maintenant que la guerre était finie et la paix restaurée, il vivait tranquillement dans une petite maison individuelle au bord de la mer. Personne ne venait le déranger, les alentours étaient étroitement surveillés de sorte que personne ne puisse pénétrer dans la propriété privée de l'ancien pilote de Gundam. Grâce à l'argent dérivé des comptes d'OZ, chacun des pilotes étaient partis avec plusieurs millions d'Euros en poche, de quoi vivre aisément pendant un bon bout de temps. Il n'avait pas échappé à la règle et s'était acheté cette petite maison ainsi que toute la plage avoisinante qui s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Des gardes côtiers veillaient à déloger les visiteur trop curieux et non désirés. C'était donc une vie bien paisible qu'avait Duo.

De temps en temps, ses amis ,et anciens pilotes de Gundam tout comme lui, venaient lui rendre visite et s'installaient dans les Bungalows, prévus pour cet effet, placés à quelques 500 mètres de la maison. Quatre vivait dans un véritable palais avec ces 29 sœurs, dans le pays de sa langue natale. Malgré la distance qui les séparaient, Quatre venait environ une fois tout les deux mois chez Duo ou il y restait parfois plusieurs semaines. Trowa était resté auprès de sa sœur, au cirque, il était rentré en France. Lui aussi venait de temps en temps, moins souvent que Quatre cependant et le plus souvent quand les anciens pilotes étaient presque tous réunis. Wufei était retourné en Chine ou il s'était marié à une certaine Daji, le mariage s'était fait en toute intimité, sans invités. Il n'était venu que 2 fois chez Duo mais quand il venait il s'installait vraiment pour plus de 3 semaines. Heero…n'était venu qu'une seule fois, juste pour savoir ou Duo vivait en cas de nouvelle déclaration de guerre. Heero avait fortement protesté du sujet de la dispersion de leur groupe « Et si une nouvelle guerre venait à éclater ? Nous serions trop loin les uns des autres pour nous réunir et exterminer l'ennemi dans les plus brefs délais ! » voilà mot pour mot ce qu'il avait dit dans un dernier espoir de faire changer l'avis de ces compagnon, ce qui avait échoué d'ailleurs. Cela avait été la plus longue phrase jamais prononcée en présence de ses compagnons d'armes. Duo se mis à sourire à ce souvenir. Ses amis lui manquaient.

Une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main, il ouvrit la boite aux lettres de l'autre. Comme à son habitude, cette dernière était encombrée d'une multitude de lettres. Il recevait tous les jours des tas d'invitations officielles à des bal, des banquets, des conférences, des interviews, des séances photos, des invitations à des shows télévisés etc…Il refusait à chaque fois et si au début il en avait été autrement, maintenant il ne prenait même plus a peine d'y répondre. Une lettre rose et parfumée attira son attention. Il la prit de sa main inoccupée et la tourna dans tous les sens, ça avait tout l'air d'un fair par de mariage et vu la couleur et l'odeur de ce dernier, il ne pouvait parvenir que d'une seule personne : Réléna Darlian alias le bonbon rose. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ainsi Réléna se mariait ? Et bien il souhaitait bien du courage à 'l'heureux élu' ! Mais il devait bien avouer que même cette fille exaspérante et aux goûts vestimentaires plus que douteux lui manquait. Il ouvrit la fair par, impatient de connaître le nom du pauvre gars qui allait prêter serment d'aimer Réléna jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

La plage était d'un calme mortel, même les mouettes, d'habitude si bruyantes, se taisaient. La mer était calme, pas une vague à l'horizon alors que le ciel était d'un gris menaçant et que le vent était visiblement de la partie. Un bruit fracassant brisa le silence presque hypnotisant, les mouettes s'envolèrent en criant. Sur les dalles près d'une boite aux lettres, une tasse, brisée en milles morceaux. Le liquide brun s'écoulait doucement vers le sable qui l'absorba aussitôt, ne laissant plus qu'une trace légèrement plus foncée. Une lettre rose tomba au sol, à quelques centimètres de ce qui restait de la tasse. Un coup de vent l'emporta un peu plus loin, on pu y lire clairement en lettres roses fushia : « Réléna Dorlain et Heero Yuy sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage qui aura lieu le… », un autre coup de vent, beaucoup plus violent emporta la lettre avant qu'on ne puisse en lire d'avantage. La lettre vola dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière un nuage encore plus gris que les autres.

(1)-Heero se regardait dans la glace, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Etait-ce vraiment lui ? Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme de 18-19 ans, d'environ 1m70 pour disons 58 kg, le teint mat, le visage fin et délicat, les cheveux bruns en broussaille, les yeux d'un bleu glacial. Oui, c'était bien lui. Pourtant, dans cette tenue, il avait l'impression n'être quelqu'un d'autre, il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il portait un costar blanc, parfaitement coupé, la doublure en soie beige. Une rose rouge dépassait de la petite poche de sa veste, à l'emplacement même de son cœur. Une chemise et un nœud papillon blanc eux aussi ajoutaient à la vision surréaliste qu'il avait de lui. Il était en costume de marié. Quoi de plus normal puisque la cérémonie allait commencer dans un peu moins d'un heure ? Pourtant il avait l'impression de ne pas être lui, d'être un spectateur. Heero Yuy allait se marier…Si on lui avait dit 3 mois auparavant qu'il allait se marier avec Réléna Dorlain, il aurait levé un sourcil et aurait répliqué : « Pour quoi faire ? ». Mais maintenant il avait une autre réplique : « Mission ».

(2)-A son grand soulagement, la porte de l'église était grande ouverte, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire remarquer en poussant une grosse porte grinçante, déjà qu'il arrivait en retard…Il faut aussi avouer qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de venir mais à la dernière minute, il s'était ravisé : il voulait le revoir une dernière fois. Il éteignit le moteur de sa moto et la gara en bas de la place, et tant pis si il avait un PV, cette journée ne pouvait qu'être ratée de toute façon…Il monta doucement les marches, pas pressé le moins du monde, retissant même. Il entendait déjà le piano jouer la marche nuptiale, son cœur se sera, plus que quelques marches. Il ne pensait pas remettre les pieds dans une église avant un bon bout de temps, il les fuyait depuis la Tragédie Maxwell.

-« Heero Yuy, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Réléna Darlian, ici présente, et jurez vous de l'aimer de et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

-« Hai, je le veux. »

-« Réléna Darlian, voulez vous prendre pour époux Heero Yuy, ici présent, et jurez vous de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

-« Oui,je le veux. »

Accoudé à la porte, personne ne l'avait vu, pas même les mariés, tant mieux. Heero resplendissait dans son costume blanc, ça tranchait tellement de son habituel spandex noir et de son éternel débardeur vert, plus si éternel que ça d'ailleurs…Mais son visage restait froid et sans expression. Il ne comprenait pas, n'etait il pas heureux de se marier ? Sa voix non plus n'avait pas changé, il avait fait sa promesse automatiquement, comme l'aurait fait un robot, Heero n'avait peu être pas tellement changé que ça à près tout…En tout cas le manque de conviction dans la voix d'Heero n'avait pas l'air de déranger Réléna. Elle portait une très belle robe blanche, pour changer un peu, mais gardant tout de même quelques touches de rose pale, faut pas rêver, on ne change pas une personne en aussi peu de temps…Elle avait sur le visage une telle expression de gagatage qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait éclaté de rire jusqu'à s'en étouffer. Mais rire était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il pensait à ce moment. La robe devait faire pâlir de jalousie toutes les femmes présentes dans l'église, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, Réléna était vraiment chiante jusqu'au bout. Reportant son regard sur le marié, il vit que celui ci le regardait et il plongeât dans une mer aussi bleu que celle de sa petite plage privée, il était chez lui.

-« Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il se lève ou qu'il se taise à jamais. »

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(1)-Heero scrutait la salle. Quatre pleurait doucement, la même expression que Réléna lui collant au visage, apparemment son empathie faisait encore des siennes. Wufei tenait la main de sa femme, et vu comment ils se regardaient la mariage devait leur rappeler des souvenirs merveilleux. Trowa restait égal à lui même, impassible, les bras croisé sur le torse, tout en étant contre cette 'union'. Il en manquait un. Il n'était pas là. Avait Il seulement été invité ? Il n'en savait rien, c'était Réléna qui s'était occupée de faire la liste des invités. Il fronça les sourcils, Il aurait du être là. Il leva la tête et il le vit, accoudé à la porte, occupé à observer la mariée. Puis il le regarda enfin. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux de l'un dans ceux de l'autre.

-« Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il se lève ou qu'il se taise à jamais . »

Heero s'attendait à entendre le babillage incessant de l'ancien pilote, il le voyait déjà arriver devant eux, faire un baise main à Réléna avant de lui donner un formidable coup de poing, de sortir une blague vaseuse tout en s'emparant des anneaux puis enfin de partir en courant et en riant tout en laissant sa marque qui aurait résonné dans toute l'église : 'Shinigami Lives ! !'. Mais il ne bougeait pas, il restait accoudé à la porte, sans parler, sans rire, sans plaisanter, sans se mettre en colère, sans crier, sans jurer, sans bouger, sans rien faire. Il ne faisait rien, accoudé à cette porte, le regard blessé. Puis il détourna les yeux.

-« Puisque que personne ne s'y oppose, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Il avait mal. Son esprit lui hurlait de réagir, Heero ne pouvais PAS se marier à Réléna ! Mais il ne fit rien, il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir, il n'avait pas la force d'intervenir, il avait trop mal. Heero le regardait toujours, ne supportant plus de soutenir son regard, il détourna le regard, une nouvelle blessure au cœur. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait choisit de se taire, cette décision le faisait tant souffrir qu'il se promis de parler deux fois plus qu'avant, sa peine s'estompera peu être dans les paroles ? Qui sait ?

-« Puisque personne ne s'y oppose, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Il leur jeta alors un dernier coup d'œil, fit un petit sourire à Heero qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, et se retourna doucement, sans bruit, il ne voulait pas assister à CA, il ne pourrait pas en supporter d'avantage, il ne voulait pas rester pour le baiser, il voulait partir, loin, très loin, le plus loin possible.

(1)- Il était un peu déstabilisé, il n'avait pas réagit…la douleur se lisait si facilement dans ses yeux améthystes qu'il sentit une étrange sensation l'envahir…De la compassion ? De la tristesse ? De la culpabilité ? Autre chose ? Il ne savait pas, mais il se sentait mal et il ne voulait plus jamais le voir avec un tel regard. Le dernier sourire qu'il lui donna avant de partir fut le coup de poignard dans le cœur. Ce sourire était si beau. Ce n'était pas le sourire du Bouffon après avoir fait une mauvaise blague dont il était particulièrement fier. Ce n'était pas le sourire de Shinigami quand il tuait sa victime avec un plaisir certain. Ce n'était pas le sourire du petit orphelin qui repensait avec tendresse à ses anciens amis tous morts sur L2. C'était un sourire unique, jamais vu auparavant. Un sourire transmettant toute l'affection qu'il lui portait, un sourire transmettant le pardon d'unir sa vie à celle de Réléna, un sourire transmettant tous ces vœux de bonheur, un sourire, à peine un soulèvement de lèvres, le plus petit sourire qu'il n'ai jamais fait. C'était un sourire d'adieu.

-« Heero ? »

Il détacha à contre cœur son regard de la natte qui ondulait doucement dans le dos de son propriétaire. Réléna levait la tête, yeux fermés, lèvres tendues. Il se baissa, yeux ouverts, lèvres fermées. Et la mariée fut embrassée. Les cloches se mirent à sonner, les invités se levèrent tous en même temps, en applaudissant bruyamment. Des vois s'élevèrent et résonnèrent dans l'église 'vive les mariés', 'vive les mariés'. Le baiser fut rompu, Réléna était sur le point de s'évanouir. Il regarda à nouveau la porte, la natte avait disparu et le seul son qu'il entendait était celui du moteur d'une moto, son qui s'éloignait progressivement jusqu'à disparaître.

A suivre…

Duo : beuuuuh !! C'est triste ! t'as pas fini de me mener la vie dure?

Mimi : nan ^_________^ les gens aiment te voir souffrir !

Duo : sadiques ! toutes autant que vous êtes !

Mimi&co : on sait! ^-^


End file.
